


Outings

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shahryar debates...





	Outings

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days~ May 3rd, 'No better version of me'.

That was not the maiden outing Shahryar had anticipated for the Seravee Scheherazade, but it had certainly been an exciting one. Of course, he hadn't anticipated those new players, either. Magee hadn't been wrong about them at all; they were going to be a group to watch.

And he was going to have to be more careful, too, and rely on his friends for reports of any other imposter Shahryars turning up. It would just be a matter of time, now, until a stream of 'real Shahryar's appeared. He might have to give up his anonymity...

Or get a mask?


End file.
